Aircraft wings include a plurality of control surfaces that are configurable to alter one or more aerodynamic characteristics of the wings. An operator, such as a pilot or auto-pilot system, configures the control surfaces of the wings to support the aircraft during one or more maneuvers. For example, a set of flaps can be used during landing to support the deceleration of the aircraft.